Making Art
by Choice Creations
Summary: From the episode entitled “Spencer’s New Girlfriend”. Here’s an idea of what happens between Carmen and Spencer after Spencer turns downs Ashley’s phone call to join her for some Jacuzzi time. Anyone up for some CarSpen?


From the episode entitled "Spencer's New Girlfriend". Here's an idea of what happens between Carmen and Spencer after Spencer turns downs Ashley's phone call to join her for some Jacuzzi time. Anyone up for some CarSpen?

* * *

"Who was that?" Carmen asks handing Spencer a bottle of water from the cooler.

"A friend", Spencer sighs heavily and takes the water as she sits on the table facing Carmen. "Ya, just a friend. So...you asked me to stay because..."

"I don't know," Carmen shrugs impassively. "Because I have nothing else to do and... I thought you could do it with me."

"What?"

"I mean spend some time with me, hang out, chill, that's all. Doing nothing," Carmen says exasperated. "Okaaay."

"Okay..." Spencer says blushing. "So how do you know Chelsea?"

"I met her outside the dean's office."

"Chelsea?" Spencer asks surprised.

"She was actually there for a much more noble reason than I was. She just wanted to switch classes. And I, on the other hand...," Carmen looks away smirking.

"Ya..." Spencer's eyes glisten.

"Was not exactly there because I made it to the dean's list," Carmen answers. "Unless, he has another list for students with the most detentions and unruly behavior?"

"You're a bad girl, huh?" Spencer asks, shaking her head and feigning disappointment.

"As bad as they get," Carmen proudly answers.

"I'm not sure I believe that. You're probably…how do they put it?"- Spencer pauses - "Just misunderstood."

"You know, that's what I keep telling myself."

"I like you," Spencer smiles. "You're funny."

"You know, that's exactly what I keep telling myself."

Spencer laughs and accidently touches Carmen's hand resting on the table beside her. They both look down at their touching hands. Spencer traces her fingers over the spots and lines of paint on Carmen's skin.

"I guess we should…,"says Carmen. "Clean up before Chelsea comes back."

"Ya," Spencer says finally looking up at Carmen. They can feel each other's breath against their faces. "Before Chelsea comes back."

"You have the prettiest eyes," Carmen says. "Okay, that was so lame."

"No, it wasn't. Thanks," Spencer blushes. "Besides I've heard way more cheesier lines than that."

"Hey, that wasn't a line. But how about this one," Carmen says. "Your name must be Summer - "

"Because you're so hot!" Carmen and Spencer say as they roll their eyes in unison.

"Gag!" Carmen says.

"Or, how about," Spencer chimes in. "'If I told you that you had a nice body, would you hold it against me?'"

"That's so 90s," Carmen says then pretends to stick a finger down her throat. "Okay, how about..."

"Ya?" Spencer smiles, her eyes bright with anticipation.

Carmen stares speechlessly into Spencer's eyes and whispers, "You are so cute, I could just eat you up."

"Well," Spencer says, holding Carmen's gaze. "What are you waiting for?"

Carmen leans into Spencer, their lips meet and they travel to a place they have never been before. It is different than with Ashley; more urgent, deeper. It still makes her sparkle down there the same way but it is different. Spencer inhales the sweet smell of oil paint that stains Carmen's finger tips, the ones touching Spencer's cheek. _Ashley…It's so over._

"Wow," Carmen says pulling away. She shakes her head and blinks her eyes. "That was...wow."

"Then why did you stop?"

"To make sure I wasn't dreaming."

"Com'ere," Spencer whispers with a smile and pulls Carmen back towards her so that their lips meet again.

**[After Chelsea walks into her studio and catches the two new love birds making out…]**

"Thanks for letting us use your studio, Chelsea," Spencer says as she discreetly wipes her full lips dry. Carmen and Spencer stand a safe distance apart barely able to look at each other.

"Ya, well," Chelsea smiles mischievously. "Maybe next time you could actually use it to do some painting."

"Hey," Carmen says in mock protest. "We did some of that, too."

"Did some of what?" Glen says as he suddenly appears in the doorway of Chelsea's studio.

"Nothing!" Spencer and Chelsea say together, startled by Glen's sudden appearance. The girls nervously giggle, sheepishly eyeing one other.

"Whatever," Glen says giving Carmen a distasteful onceover. "You coming, Spence?"

"Uh, just give me a sec," Spencer says. "I'll meet you at the car."

"Don't take forever," Glen says going back outside. "I know how you girls are."

"Who was that?" Carmen asks.

"Glen. The other brother," Spencer says annoyed.

"So, Chels," Carmen says. "Do you think I could come by tomorrow? Apparently, I started something that I want to finish."

"I bet," Chelsea teases.

"Don't look at me," Spencer defends. "I won't even be here."

"No really, check it out," Carmen points to her painting of the hair-entwined woman. "I call it 'untitled 606' or 'My Bad Hair Day'."

"Later girls," Chelsea says as she waves them out of her studio. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Spencer and Carmen walk out onto the dusky evening sprinkled with city lights in the distance.

"Do you need a lift home? Anywhere?" Spencer asks. "Glen could - "

"Na, it's okay. I'm parked right over there," Carmen lies as she points in a random direction. "Besides, I don't think he likes me."

"Don't take it personally," Spencer reassures. "He was born with that look on his face."

"Hey listen, um…I'd like to see you again," Carmen says. "You know, outside of school or here. Do you think we could -"

An obnoxiously loud car horn abruptly interrupts Carmen; headlights flash twice on the two girls.

"Listen, Chels has my number," Carmen says. "Call me."

"Okay," Spencer smiles dreamily.

Carmen quickly walks away leaving Spencer with unspoken words lingering on her lips. She turns and walks to Glen's car.

"It's about time," Glen says over the bang of the car door slamming and unaware of Spencer's rolling-eye response. He gestures toward Carmen walking away down the street. "A new friend?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe," Spencer answers, then secretly smiles to herself. "Maybe not."


End file.
